DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) The JAK/STAT pathway has emerged as a major signal transduction mechanism linking cell surface receptors to transcriptional events. JAK kinases are cytoplasmic kinases that bind to the tail of cytokine receptors. STAT proteins are latent cytoplasmic transcription factors that dock on tyrosine phosphorylated receptors, become tyrosine phosphorylated, oligomerize, and translocate to the nucleus. The purpose of this meeting is to showcase recent findings related to the pathway. Sessions will focus on (1) the structure , regulation and substrates of JAK kinases, (2) the regulation and biology of STAT transcription factors, and (3) the interaction of the JAK/STAT pathway with other growth and differentiation signal transduction pathways. Other topics will include the relevance of the JAK/STAT pathway to human disease the JAK/STAT pathway in Drosophila, and the potential pharmacologic manipulation of the JAK/STAT pathway. By bringing into focus the current state of knowledge about JAK/STAT pathway, this meeting should provide not only an excellent summation of where we are, but also where we are going.